fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Aura
Aura (オーラ Ōra) is a recurring Light magic tome in the Fire Emblem Series. First appearing in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light as a high-level Magic tome, Aura conjures a tower of light-infused rings into battle when cast, which promptly rise up into the air before crashing down upon a selected enemy target. In the Japanese versions of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, this tome is also known as Argyraurae (アルジローレ Arujirōre), where it is considerably more powerful than the Divine spell. In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, Aura is a B-Rank Tome, and can only be wielded by female magic users. Linde can, however, wield Aura when her tome mastery level is E, as she is the daughter of the original owner of said tome, Miloah. In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Aura first appears as an A-Rank tome in possession of Deirdre upon her recruitment. Due to Deirdre having Major Naga Blood, she can wield all ranks of light tomes, effectively making her the only person in the first generation capable of wielding Aura, despite it not being unique to her, as no other character in the game can achieve higher than B-rank proficiency in light tomes. In the second generation, Julia inherits major Naga blood from Deirdre, making her the only other character capable of wielding Aura in the game. Unlike Deirdre, however, she does not come with the tome when recruited, but it can be given to her if Seliph captures Sophara Castle in chapter 6 before capturing Isaach Castle. (Capturing Isaach Castle first allows Seliph to give Julia the Nosferatu tome, effectively making Aura inaccessible for the rest of the second generation). The tome has no relevance to the story, or to the characters that wield it, and is not treated as a unique or legendary weapon. In Fire Emblem Heroes, a variation of Aura called Dark Aura (共鳴オーラ, Kyōmei Ōra lit. Resonance: Aura in the Japanese version) appears as the exclusive skill of Delthea, although Linde's Aura tome can evolve into this variant through the weapon refinery feature. The weapon returns in the spin-off title Fire Emblem Warriors as the personal weapon of Linde. In ''Three Houses'''' it's a Faith spell that can be learned by some characters if A rank is reached. Weapon Stats Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' (Unused) ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem *''' - Shadow Dragon only; Weight is an unused weapon stat in New Mystery of the Emblem. ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Black Magic |12 |80% |0 |1-2 |8 |HP Cost: 6 }} Fire Emblem Heroes Aura Aura = Tome |14 |2 |400 | |Restores 5 HP to adjacent allies after any combat Linde initiates. |evolve = Dark Aura |cost = 400, 375, 150 }} |-|Upgrades= Dark Aura Dark Aura = Tome |14 |2 |400 | |At start of turn, if adjacent allies use sword, lance, axe, dragonstone, or beast damage, grants Atk+6 to those allies for 1 turn. }} |-|Upgrades= Fire Emblem Warriors Tome | |160 / / |- |6 |- }} Fire Emblem: Three Houses Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventory |Linde |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Learnt |'Innate: Delthea Level 9: Mae Level 20: Kliff |} ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |Linde |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventory |'First Generation:' Deirdre |- |Event |'Second Generation:' Ch. 6 - Have Seliph speak to Julia after seizing Sophara Castle. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Cheats | -- |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Dropped |Kenneth (Ch. 25E/Ch. 27H Kenneth version only.) |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Riev (Ch. 19) |- |Inventory |Riev (Creature Campaign only.) |- |Treasure |Lagdou Ruins Floor 5 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventory |Linde |- |Treasure |Ch. 24x - Chest |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |Linde |- |Treasure |Ch. 20x - Chest |} Fire Emblem Warriors |Inventory |Linde (DLC) |} Etymology "Aura" is derived from the Latin word ''aurum, ''which means "gold". Aura, as a magical weapon, could also be a reference to a glowing, magical force that surrounded angels and other sacred people in medieval Christian art. These auras—or "halos"—were generally depicted as glowing golden circles surrounding the angels' heads. Gallery File:Aura TCG.jpg|Aura in the TCG. File:FE1 Aura.gif|Animation of Linde casting '''Aura' in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Aura FE2.png|Delthea casting Aura on an enemy Dread Fighter. File:FE11-Aura.jpg|Linde casting Aura on an enemy Sniper in Shadow Dragon. File:FE3 Aura.gif|Animation of Linde casting Aura in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Aura FE4.png|Deirdre casting Aura in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Aura (FE8).png|Artur casting Aura on Fomortiis in The Sacred Stones. File:FE12 Aura.png|Linde casting Aura in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:FEW Aura.png|Aura as seen in the Warriors convoy. Linde Warriors 3.jpg|Linde casting Aura in Warriors. FE16 Rodrigue Aura.jpg|Rodrigue casting Aura in Fire Emblem: Three Houses.